


Mind Your Regrets

by AciidHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: Castiel remembers the first time he met Sam.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Mind Your Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr August 24th, 2014.

Castiel wishes he could take it back.

He wishes that he could have met him in a different way, with a different understanding, with a completely neutral opinion. It was unfair, and it ruined everything. 

Every hunt, every death, every fight with his brother, every ounce of guilt weighing down his shoulders, Castiel wishes he could sweep it away as easily as he could if it were an injury. Castiel wishes his Grace was more helpful to him. 

Sam Winchester, the boy with the brightest soul, with the most blinding faith, with the most pure heart. 

Castiel ruined everything with a simple sentence. He wishes now to have said something else. Maybe then things would have been different. Maybe then Castiel would have been closer to him. Maybe he would have been able to heal his wounds. Maybe he could have been able to save him from all of his pain.

_“I’ve heard so much about you; the boy with the demon blood.”_


End file.
